


Secrets (A Yousana One Shot)

by skamobsessed



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yousana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamobsessed/pseuds/skamobsessed
Summary: Sana and Yousef's love story isn't what some of you think it is, they have a secret and now is the time for the secret(s) to be revealed...





	Secrets (A Yousana One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me because I feel like there's much more to Yousef and Sana's relationship than we think, this is me filling in the blanks
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated :)

** **Tuesday 2** ** ** **nd** ** ** **of May 2017 16:36:** **

 

“Sana? Are you home?” Yousef called out

“Yeah I’m getting a snack in the kitchen!” Sana called back and so Yousef made his way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching thoughtfully as Sana made herself a snack

“Hey beautiful” Yousef greeted her softly, his tone filled with love

“Careful, my brother could be home”

“Elias is at the gym. That’s where I let him before coming here” Yousef explained “I wanted to see you…” He added before moving, from his resting spot against the kitchen door frame, to stand beside Sana with his back to the counter. Once he did he was greeted by a smiling Sana who leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Hi…” She greeted softly in return

“So…”

“So?” Sana questioned raising an eyebrow at Yousef

“It’s been seven months” Yousef pointed out; out of context the phrase meant very little, but Sana knew very well what Yousef was referring to…

 

 

 ** **Sunday 2** ** ** **nd** ** ** **of October 2016 20:19:** **

** **

“We’ll tell them soon I promise” Sana assured Yousef. They were in a small bathroom at a party, Sana didn’t know many people there, but that was okay, it meant she could be around Yousef without it being a big deal.

“I know it’s only been a month but the guys keep asking…” Yousef informed her “I don’t know how to keep avoiding the topic”

“Say it’s over”

“Wait but you’re not telling me that because you want it to be, are you?” Yousef asked a sudden panic in his voice. Sana rolled her eyes at that.

“No dummy, just _say_ it’s over and then they won’t ask you about it”

“Because they’ll think it’ll hurt too much to talk about!”

“ _Exactly_ ” Sana agreed

“Seriously though,when will we tell them?”

“Give me six months, seven tops, then we will” Sana told him

“I’m going to hold you to that”

 

 

 ** **Continuation of Tuesday 2** ** ** **nd** ** ** **of May 2017 16:36:** **

 

“Ah…I was hoping you’d forgotten about about that…” Sana admitted

“Why? … Are you ashamed?” Yousef asked, suddenly feeling somewhat rejected as the possibility hit him.

“No! No!” Sana insisted, though Yousef didn’t seem to believe her “Hey…” Sana began before putting down her snack and moving so she was stood in front of Yousef “Look at me?” Sana requested, her tone gentle and caring; Yousef continued to avoid her gaze. “ _Yousef _”__ Sana added with a slightly stronger tone, though the sentiment was still clear in her voice. Finally Yousef looked at her, his eyes filled with pain.

“Just admit you’re ashamed of this and we can be done with it” Yousef told her

“I will never be ashamed of you, or me, not when it comes to __us!__  I know I haven’t been fair keeping this a secret, but it’s not because I’m ashamed of it!” Sana insisted, putting force behind her words so Yousef knew she meant it.

“Then what’s the issue!?” Yousef asked, raising his voice a little more than he should have. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just…don’t understand” Yousef explained once he noticed Sana’s surprise when he raised his voice. Sana paused for a moment before stepping away from Yousef to walk over to the other side of the kitchen; she then began to pace back and fourth. “Sana…” Yousef called out calmly and it seemed to bring Sana out of her thoughts; She pushed her hands back against her face until they rested on her cheeks, and then she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I’m scared” Sana told him so quietly that had there been any noise in the room at all, in that moment, besides her voice, Yousef wouldn’t have heard her.

“You’re scared? Of what?” Yousef asked, moving closer to her

“You…”

“Me?”

“Well- Not _you_  specifically, I’m scared of this, us, how I feel about you, what it means for who I am, whether I’m being foolish to trust you with my heart, whether you’re going to decide I’m not good enough and you’ll find someone you like more…I’m scared of losing what we have because it means so much to me…” Sana explained pouring her heart out for the first time maybe ever. There was a brief moment of silence where neither of them spoke or moved and Sana was bracing herself for Yousef to walk away, for him to decide she wasn’t worth the effort, she was bracing herself to be all alone yet again. The moment seemed to last hours (when in fact it couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds) and then that moment was over; Sana had expected Yousef to walk away but instead she found herself being pulled into a tight hug, a hug so tight that, while she could still breathe comfortably, she wasn’t strong enough to fight. At that moment she did something neither of them anticipated, she started to cry, and not just a few tears, no, she __sobbed,__ as all that time burying her feelings caught up to her all at once, and she fell apart; if it hadn’t have been for Yousef’s tight grip on her, she’d have probably fallen to the floor.

 

“Sana…” Yousef began to say before quickly becoming lost for words; he paused for a moment and tried again “Sana you have nothing to be scared of, I’m not going anywhere” Yousef assured her, still holding her in a tight hug.

“You don’t know that!” Sana mumbled with her face still buried in his t-shirt.

“Yes I do, I know that I am incapable of hurting you because hurting you would hurt me, I know that I do my best to make sure you never ever feel like I’m compromising who you are because of me, I know that I’m never going to find someone else because _no-one else is you_ , you aren’t going to lose me…ever, if I have any say about it.” Yousef assured her which caused her to stop crying and take a deep breath.

“You sound so sure” Sana pointed out

“That’s because I am”

“How can you be? I mean the future is so uncertain” Sana questioned

“That’s true, but if I lived fearing tomorrow I’d never live for today, and that’s no way to live”

“Deep…” Sana blurted out which made Yousef laugh. “What!?” She said looking up at him at last “It was!”

“I’m not disputing that. It was just the abruptness of you saying it after that really intense talk we just had” Yousef explained

“Oh, okay, there must be more to it though, like you can’t be sure of us just because you don’t worry about the future”

“I do worry, I just don’t let it ruin my day” Youef clarified “And as for how I’m sure about us…” Yousef continued before placing a finger under Sana’s chin and lifting it so she was looking into his eyes “I’m sure about us because I’m more sure than anything that I’m in love with you, and that that isn’t going to change any time soon; I’ve been falling in love with you for the last eight months and I’ll keep finding new reasons to love you long after now; _that_ is what I’m sure of” Yousef confessed and then he found himself anxiously watching Sana’s expression to gauge her reaction, then found himself nervous when Sana looked as if she might cry again, but before he could worry too much Sana laughed happily

“I am so in love with you too! Gosh now I feel stupid!” Sana exclaimed

“You are?”

“Of course! I love you so much” Sana confirmed assuredly

“Well then awesome!” Yousef said with a huge smile across his face “ _ _We’re in love!__ ” he added excitedly, Sana laughed lightly, touching her hand to his cheek gently

“You’re so cute” Sana told him fondly “Come here” Sana prompted, pulling him into a loving kiss. When they pulled apart Sana laughed “I bet I look like such a mess right now oh gosh!”

“You look cute” Yousef assured her to which she shot him a look to say ‘yeah right!’ “You do!” He repeated but again Sana wasn’t having any of it, her look only intensified “Okay…You kind of look like an emo panda; _but_ a very cute emo panda!” Yousef admitted

“Nooo! Note to self: Never wear none waterproof mascara ever again!” Sana told herself, mortified

“C’mon, let’s go clean you up” Yousef suggested, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom so he could help her clean her make-up up.

 

“This?” Yousef asked holding up a bottle of moisturiser that’s for after you take off make up, which he had done for her

“Yes that…I can do this myself you know” Sana reminded him

“I know you can, but after what just happened, I want to pamper you” Yousef explained and Sana turned to mush internally because of how sweet he was being.

“You’re too good to me” Sana stated happily

“No such thing when it comes to you my love, I can always do better for your sake” Yousef told her; she opened her mouth to reply but had no words, she was in awe of his sweetness. “Wow, Sana Bakkoush speechless, never thought I’d see the day” Yousef teased to which Sana smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand “Kidding! Though it is nice to not have you shut down my sappy moments for once because you deserve all the love and affection, no matter how many times you say you don’t” Yousef informed her and she was once again lost for words and so she said the first thing that came to mind

“I love you”

“And I love you; can you hold still so I don’t get moisturiser in your eyes, though please?” Yousef requested and so Sana relaxed and closed her eyes, letting Yousef pamper her. She loved being a strong, independent woman, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy Yousef taking care of her like this, at least sometimes.

 

A few minutes passed and then Yousef was done

“There, done; how do you feel?” Yousef asked

“Amazing, thank you” Sana told him with a smile

“You are most welcome” Yousef replied before kissing her forehead lightly. Sana hopped down from the counter she’d been sat on and made her way out of the bathroom. She quickly came back to take Yousef’s hand when he didn’t follow her, his arm resting on her shoulder with his hand she was holding draped over her shoulder and their fingers entwined.

“What shall we do now?” Sana asked

“Well it’s a little after five…we could have dinner?” Yousef suggested

“Nah too early, plus Elias gets upset when we have dinner without him since then he has to have leftovers” Sana explained and a moment later her phone sounded for a new text. “Speak of the devil…Elias just texted me that he’ll be home in ten”

“We really should tell him so we don’t have to sneak around so much” Yousef pointed out

“We will I promise but we have to do it delicately, you remember how upset he got when he thought we were flirting the other day” Sana assured him

“I mean we _were_ flirting but yes I see your point”

 

 

 ** **Tuesday 2** ** ** **nd** ** ** **of May 2017 17:42:** **

 

Sana come back into the living room after finishing her Asr prayer, to find Elias and Yousef watching TV together. Yousef expected her to sit in her usual spot where they could maintain some eye contact without it being obvious, she did not do this however, instead she paused beside the sofa and reached for the TV remote to pause the TV too.

“Sana?? What are you doing?” Elias asked confused

“Elias.” Sana began and something in her tone told Yousef what was happening and in that moment it was as if all the air had left the room and he had to force himself to keep breathing. ‘ _Is she really about to? She wouldn’t just say it! Would she!? Oh no I’m gonna die. He’s gonna kill me. This is it. She’s really about to do this after saying we should tell him ** **delicately**** earlier’_ were the thoughts going through his mind in that moment and then it felt as if time stopped for a while before she said it.

“I have to tell you something” Sana continued

“Can it wait?”

“It’s been waiting long enough.” Sana insisted and it was then Yousef started to slide off the sofa and towards the door to make a run for it

“Okay…” Elias said, thoroughly confused. And then it happened.

“Yousef and I are together and have been for the last eight months” Sana informed Elias and Yousef swore his own heart actually stopped for a second. Elias laughed.

“Yeah _okay _”__ Elias said sarcastically “Real funny” he added, laughing again. During this time Yousef had backed himself against the front door with his hand firmly gripping the door handle, ready to run at a moment’s notice. Blood was pounding in his ears from how hard his heart was beating, so he barely heard himself when he spoke.

“She’s not kidding.” Yousef told him, surprisingly calm for how nervous he felt, or maybe he was going into shock.

“What?” Elias questioned, a sharpness now present in his tone.

“She’s not kidding” Yousef repeated before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Elias’ jaw clenched and his eyes widened, honing in on Yousef.

“You’re dating my sister?” Elias asked Yousef, his voice void of emotion

“Yes” Yousef answered simply

“ _You_ are dating _my_ sister!?” Elias repeated, the anger setting in

“Elias-” Sana tried to say

“Stay out of this.” Elias shot back at her before talking to Yousef once more “What part of you thought it’d be okay to date my little sister dude!?”

“Elias! I’m 17! I’m perfectly capable of making my own choices!” Sana protested

“Doesn’t matter! You’re still my little sister!” Elias snapped at Sana

“What about my happiness!? Don’t I deserve to be happy!?” Sana asked, now yelling too

“Of course you do! Just not with him!”

“Why not!?”

“He isn’t good enough for you!” Elias insisted

“Nobody ever is, to you Elias!”

“Holy shit! That girl you were seeing in October, the one you said it was over with, that was my _sister_ ” Elias figured out

“We wanted to tell you but I needed time to figure out if Yousef and I were even something worth telling you about” Sana explained

“Well clearly now it is!” Elias said, still angry. Sana moved closer to Yousef at that point as did Elias when he saw her move closer.

“Yeah…it is…” Sana agreed, her tone now soft and calm, causing Elias to be taken aback, blinking a few times as that information set in. There was a long silence that hung in the air for at least a minute.

“Oh.” was all Elias said to brake the silence

“Elias?” Yousef questioned cautiously

“So…this isn’t just some thing, you two are like fully committed?” Elias asked

“Yeah” Yousef confirmed

“We’re in love” Sana added her tone still soft and then Elias watched as Yousef looked over to her, his eyes and body softening as he did.

“Yeah, we are” Yousef agreed

“Well…” Elias began before turning to Sana “Are you sure?”

“Completely” Sana told him

“And you?” Elias asked addressing Yousef now

“More than anything”

“Then I guess that’s all there is to it.” Elias said calmly

“You’re not mad?” Yousef asked

“Now? No…if what you two have is real, I’m not gonna ruin that for you, you are still my best friend and my sister, regardless of what you are to each other” Elias assured them

“Thank you” Sana told him lovingly, to which he gave a small nod.

“But one thing…Yousef…”

“Yeah?”

“If you break her heart, I _will_ kill you.” Elias warned

“Understood, won’t happen, hurting her would hurt me too, so…” Yousef insisted

“Okay, awww” Elias responded to which they all laughed “So…do mum and dad know yet?” Elias asked and Sana froze, her eyes wide; _now they had to tell everyone else…_


End file.
